Sebastian Stan
|DOB = August 13, 1982 |birthplace = Constanta, Romania |imdb_id = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1659221/ }} Sebastian Stan is a supporting actor on Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Jefferson. Biography 'Early life' Stan was born in the Romanian city of Constanţa. At age 8, he and his mother moved to Vienna, where she was employed as a pianist. Four years later (age 12), his mother moved with him to Rockland County, New York after she married the headmaster of an American private school. During his years at the Rockland Country Day School, he starred in productions such as Harvey, Cyrano de Bergerac, Little Shop of Horrors, Over Here, and West Side Story. He also attended the Stagedoor Manor summer camp where he was introduced to acting and was cast in many camp productions. It was then that he decided to take acting seriously and began to apply for acting programs at several universities. He was accepted to and attended Rutgers University's Mason Gross School of the Arts. This gave him the opportunity to spend a year abroad studying acting at Shakespeare's Globe Theatre in London. 'Career' After returning from England, Stan continued to attend Rutgers and was cast in small roles in independent films like Tony n' Tina's Wedding and Red Doors. He was also cast in a guest starring role on Law & Order as a boy who was accused of murder and had been kidnapped and emotionally abused by his captor. Immediately after graduating from Rutgers in 2005, Stan was cast in The Architect. He portrayed Chase Collins in The Covenant that same year. He was cast in Eric Bogosian's play Talk Radio in 2007, where he had a chance to work with veteran Broadway actor Liev Schreiber. In 2007, Stan first appeared as St. Jude's graduate Carter Baizen on The CW television series Gossip Girl. He reprised the role in several episodes throughout the show's second and third seasons. The same year, Stan appeared in The Education of Charlie Banks, directed by Fred Durst, which premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival in April and won an award for Best New York Narrative. In 2008, he played the boyfriend of Hayden Panettiere in her music video for "Wake Up Call". In 2009, he starred in Kings on NBC, where he portrayed Prince Jack Benjamin, the closeted gay eldest son of King Silas Benjamin and an analogue to the biblical Jonathan. In 2010, he had a part alongside Natalie Portman and Mila Kunis in Darren Aronofsky's ballet thriller, Black Swan. Stan also began filming the supernatural horror film The Apparition, which co-starred Ashley Greene, in February of that year; the film was eventually released on August 24, 2012. Stan played Blaine, the main antagonist of Hot Tub Time Machine in March 2010. Later that same year, he played Bucky in the film Captain America: The First Avenger, based on the Marvel Comics character, alongside Chris Evans, who played Captain America. Stan will reprise the role in the sequel. In 2012, he starred alongside Amanda Seyfried in the thriller Gone and began a recurring role on Once Upon a Time as Jefferson, the Mad Hatter. He also appeared in the USA miniseries Political Animals as the troubled gay son of the former first lady, played by Sigourney Weaver. 'Personal life' Stan previously dated Once Upon a Time co-star Jennifer Morrison (Emma Swan), but the couple broke up. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 117 01.png BTS 117 02.png BTS 117 06.png BTS 117 08.png BTS 117 09.png BTS 117 10.png BTS 117 11.png BTS 117 12.png BTS 117 13.png BTS 117 14.png BTS 203 02.png BTS 205 01.png BTS 205 02.png BTS 205 07.png BTS 205 08.png BTS 205 13.png BTS 205 15.png BTS 205 17.png BTS 205 18.png BTS 205 21.png Category:Supporting Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast